


Hester, they are lesbians

by lavande



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/F, Kissing, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavande/pseuds/lavande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kiss Scene from the Pilot: </p><p>So far, you don’t have to pretend and act as much as you anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hester, they are lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> The final scene of the pilot and how it affected Amy still isn't letting me go, so I decided to tell it from a second person perspective. I hope you enjoy this, no trigger warnings, I guess.  
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://www.oscarwildx.tumblr.com)

You are standing in front of what is roughly the entire student body.

An almost sacred silence has settled over the scene - as if you were inside a church rather than Hester’s shabby gym, smelling incense and dust instead of sweaty sportswear and lemon detergents - and for a split second you actually forget where you are, don’t know what to do to keep this whole thing from completely spiraling out of control like you knew it would before it had even started.

It’s useless, but you attempt to ground yourself by straightening your shoulders and putting on a determined facial expression. For a couple of seconds, you stare at the blurring mass of students awaiting a reaction from the freshly nominated Homecoming Queens and you decide that for once, this isn’t going to end in a disaster.  
Maybe Lauren will be butt-hurt about her lost Homecoming crown for a while, so what, it’s not like you care about her in the first place.

But you can already imagine Karma’s trademark hurt-puppy-look settling over her face like a shadow - it’ll take a lifetime worth of backrubs and “Toddlers and Tiaras” for your best friend to recover from finally rising to popularity only to crash again immediately.

Even though you could still opt out of this whole pretend-lesbian mess right now, you decide not to.  
For Karma’s sake, obviously.

And oh right, Karma, who is taking a step towards the mic, away from you, looking defeated.

“I can explain-” (before she can, you know where this is going, in a matter of seconds the possible outcomes of this situation unravel in your mind (of course you have no idea) and suddenly your next action seems like the only logical thing to do. Except it so isn’t, because it’s really, really stupid, dumb enough that later you’re going to want to bang your head against a brick wall.)  
Which is why you end up kissing Karma in front of the entire school to prove how gay you are - both of you, in fact. 

“If we were faking it, would I do _this_?”

You barely have time to take in the look on her face before you’re in her space, her closely resembling a deer in the headlights rather than your bold, extroverted, never-short-of-a-plan best friend.  
Then your arm is around her hip, you’re pulling her into the kiss, and if you’re thinking about how much everything seems to slip into place, how unsurprisingly good it feels, how you’re amazed this hasn’t happened ages ago, then Karma relaxing in your grip a second later (kissing you _back_ ) makes it really easy to ignore that.  
And you do.  
So far, you don’t have to pretend and act as much as you anticipated. 

Suddenly, everything appears to be slower and more quiet. The seconds encompass more time than usually, it’s almost like it’s just you and her there on that stage.  
The scene returns to you only gradually.  
Someone turns the volume up on your classmates’ cheers and you almost can’t believe the people who’ve barely just learnt your name are now cheering you on while you’re kissing your girlfriend.  Who is actually your best friend, very platonically, - but _they_ don’t know that. 

When Karma pulls away, time still isn’t passing normally.

You notice pieces of confetti in her chestnut-coloured hair and how her cheeks are slightly flushed as she breaths against your lips one last time.

Woah.

“Woah.”, it’s all you know to say then.  
  
You’re hoping, expecting, that she will understand, that she’s felt that connection between the both of you and most importantly, that this has been as much of an eye-opening for her as for you.  
She smiles and it fills your insides with a giddy happiness that isn’t only caused by an adrenaline high.  
 But two seconds later, using four small words, she manages to ruin it.

“Way to sell it!”, Karma whispers excitedly, and of course.  
Of course she wasn’t going to, what? Confess her undying love to you? Right here, with everyone, with fucking Liam Booker in the room? 

Still, you struggle to keep a straight face.

Perhaps the only thing more platonic than that sentence would’ve been a high-five, in this situation.  
It’s starting to dawn on you that you really just outed yourself and your best friend as lesbians in front of your entire school.  
By kissing her.  
And enjoying it.  
Definitely too much judging from your own versus her reaction.  
Taking that back won’t exactly be easy.  
Ironically, this is exactly the kind of grand gesture you’d have predicted your best friend to pull to impress a boy if someone had asked you a week ago.

The lump forming in your throat at that realisation is making it kind of hard to breathe.


End file.
